Tetris (1st)
Charter Preamble We the People of the Tetris have aligned to form a most excellent union. Established to provide mutual defense, growth, and fraternity. The members of Tetris realize that playing Guitar Hero and Super Smash Brothers is way more fun than this game, so we made The Presidente run our alliance so we don't have to do !@#$. The nations of Tetris will abide by the charter below. Article One: The Man One Optimus Prime will ultimately control the alliance of Tetris, who will be known as The Presidente. He will follow the will of Stephen Colbert to the best of his abilities. Section One: Terms of The Presidente 1. The Presidente will remain The Presidente for life. 2. The Presidente however can leave his office and his Cupboard will vote a replacement into office 3. The Presidente may be removed from office from an 80% vote from his Cupboard members Section Two: Powers of The Presidente 1. The Presidente has the power to appoint his own Cupboard members. 2. The Presidente has the power to declare war. He will however discuss with his Cupboard members before hand, but does not need their full support. 3. The Presidente may remove any member he wishes, at any time, for any reason. Section Three: Responsibilities of The Presidente 1. The Presidente will run the alliance Tetris to the best of his abilities. 2. The Presidente will give his members a State of the Alliance every 1st of the month. 3. The Presidente will be Chief Diplomat for all Foreign Affairs. Article Two: His Women The Cupboard will be their to help The Presidente with all affairs internally and externally if asked. The Presidente will choose the duties of the Cupboard. Section One: Terms of Cupboard 1. The Cupboard’s offices will be filled with a variety of spices and that powdered chocolate milk stuff. 2. If vacant The Presidente will appoint someone to go shopping an stuff. 3. The Cupboard members may be voted out with a 75% vote from fellow Cupboard members or removed from office from The Presidente. Article Three: The Others Section One: Obtaining and Losing Membership 1. You must not be a member of another alliance at the time of acceptance. 2. The Presidente may revoke membership of any member at any time. Section Two: Duties from the Members 1. Members must obey The Presidente at all times. 2. Members must come to aid of another member in need if approved. 3. Members may vote on Cupboard members. 4. Members must not take part in attacking a member of another alliance unless expressed permission from the Cupboard or The Presidente. Article Four: Amendments 1. Any Amendment may be suggested by any member 2. A suggested Amendment must get a 75% Cupboard approval, or a 50% Cupboard approval with The Presidentes approval. Signed- Logan, The Presidente Early History Originally a break off of Illuminati, the Tetris Alliance was created by Logan. Founded on March 8, 2007 the original Tetris merged with Oceanic Entente. Now, they are back and badder then ever. The current government is now the following: President: Logan Vice President: Keenu Secretary of Defence: Kingmorton Secretary of Economy: Jipps Secretary of the Interior: None Secretary of Recruitment: None *We are still looking for strong, smart, and reliable cabinet members, if you are interested PM logan or Keenu in game* Early relations developed between Tetris, Beer and Guns, and Ragnarok. They are well developed friends that are Anti Skub. We like MHA but they are pro-skub so we are very cautious. Diplomacy *Protectorate of Mostly Harmless Alliance *PIAT with Beer and Guns Contact *Forums = http://z6.invisionfree.com/Tetris/index.php?act=idx *IRC = syrIRC.net #tetris OWF Topics *Declaration of Existence *Declaration of War on /b/ *Leftist Alliance Announcement *Notice of Merger into Obsidian Entente